lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hur-Arthas Menathil IV.
Hur-Arthas Menathil IV. is the son of Tenamil, and Lianne Menathil making him a member of House Menathil. Arthas has two siblings in the form of Calia, and Talia Menathil of which Calia is a very important and beloved figure in the city of Lorderon, and Talia Menathil is married into the core of Lucerne and thus has become drifted from her once close relationship with Lorderon and now lives in the Port of Stormwind. Since the annexation of Lorderon by the Kingdom of Lucerne he has become the Lord of Lorderon which is a very important figure in Lucerne. Arthas was born a boy with a lot of potential to be a great prince for the Kingdom of Lorderon, and was born during an extremely peaceful and growth based time for Lorderon as a whole. All of this potential wouldn't make him vain or arrogant either and he became extremely popular amongs the population of Lorderon and many waited patiently for his coming to power. When he was fourteen though he was cursed by Kel'Thuzad with a curse that had the end goal of making him begin to suffer voices in his mind that were dark, and violent in their point of view. Arthas would be bethroded to Jaina Proudmoore of whom travelled from Kul Tiras and met the young prince and the two would come to be very close. When they both turned sixteen they were married in a grand marriage in the capital of Lorderon attended by many of the most powerful in Europe all coming to see the union of the heir of Lorderon. As time went by though he became afflicted by the curse set on him by Kel'Thuzad and afriad of the consequences he kept it a secret, until unfortunatly it was too late for the curse to be stopped. After the darkness overwhelmed him on several occasions Uther Lightbringer was brought south from the Lorderon allies of Arnor and would train with Arthas becoming a sort of father figure to the young man, but also discovering the darkness that lay in his soul. After Uther told his parents of the evil Uther would leave Lorderon and return to Arnor where he planned to find a way to heal young Arthas, but before he could Arthas fled Lorderon and went north to Arnor where he would attempt to meet with Uther. Unable to meet with Uther Arthas resisted his darkness believing this was the reason that Uther wouldn't see him, and this led to many years of unimaginable pain for the young prince who was forced to use every ounce of strength he had to resist th torturas whispers in his mind. Believing he could no longer hold on anymore he would secretly murder his parents by poison thus making himself King of Lorderon, and in his first action he would allow the Kingdom of Lucerne under the leadership of Lucerne to take control of Lorderon. All of the travel shattered his control and he retreated into the chasms of the capital for many months completely hidden from the public and his beloved Jaina Proudmoore. In his own self made prison the ruling of Lorderon fell to his wife, and his family and he remained in his self made prison for nearly a year until Kel'Thuzad was able to infiltrate the tomb and did vile Magi on the young prince basically shattering all that remained of his humanity outside of a small sliver which no matter what Kel'Thuzad did he could not remove. Now calling himself the Lich King he came out of his prison and took control of the leadership of Lorderon, and during this time he outwardly made those around him believe he was the great prince again, but Jaina didn't believe him and neither did Medivh of the Kirin Tor. Arthas during this time created his own chaotic army beneath him of whom he used for his eventual goals of travelling to the north where the voices in his mind told him he would find a sword of immense power and thus the ability to conquer the world. When Arnor was attacked by The Empire he saw his chance to leave without a fight, and would leave a sizeable amount of his forces in Lorderon knowing he could raise whatever he wanted in the graveyards of Arnor, and he left mere days before Edward Cullen had discovered the full extent of his treachery. Travelling north into Arnor he would kill all those within his army and they were reborn as the first members of the Scourge and as they moved they raised the dead wherever they found them before finally arriving in southern Arnor. Attempting to find Uther Lightbringer he would instead find Marcel Lovie and he would lead his army in a massacre of the emperian and Lucernian forces present along with killing many important characters in the story. Travelling northward he would destroy multiple empire armies and raise them into his massive horde before he finally arrived in Denmark. Arriving in Denmark he threaned the elector count into allowing him to cross the mighty Copenhaggen bridge and into Swedan where he would enter with his hundreds of thousands strong army in his final search for the sword his demon told him of. Characteristics Personality On the surface Arthas appears to be the same kind and intelligent man he has become known as, but underneath and to many of the closest to him his change is dramatic. The death of his father clicked something in his brain, and where once he rejected the violent thoughts in his mind, he now is becoming open to listening. Arthas Menathil was a man of action during his young adulthood where he was seen as - brave, impulsive and straightforward. He was an inspiring leader, leading his men by example as especially seen during his actions during the Valerian Conflict. In conversations with other characters, he appeared witty and easy-going, yet able to hold true to his decisions and make others accept them. On the other hand, Arthas was vindictive and occasionally lost control (as described in the letter below). He never took well to losing and had difficulty admitting his mistakes. He always sought the approval of others (such as his father) and often felt under appreciated. He could not stand the thought of others betraying his trust, going as far as making Jaina promise never to deny him anything. History Early History Arthas Menathil was born in Lorderon proper to his loving parents who were the King and Queen of Lorderon. Arthas was born a boy with a lot of potential to be a great prince for the Kingdom of Lorderon. All of this potential wouldn't make him vain or arrogant either and he became extremely popular amongs the population of Lorderon and many waited patiently for his coming to power.The young man would gain nothing but confidence as he grew older. His confidence could at sometimes go a little to far and many spoke of his arrogance, but overall there were very little complaints about the direction that the prince was going. At the age of fifteen he was involved in a series of conflicts against the forces of Valeria of whom the Kingdom of Lorderon was always at odds against. During this time he came to meet House Proudmoore during the fighting and the Lord of this House would introduce him to his baby daughter in the form of Jaina Proudmoore. It would be years before he saw her again, and during this time he had gained even more renown for his fighting, and leadership skills. Jaina watched silently from the background as the stories about this man increased, and even though she was a babe when he had seen her for the first time she loved him. When she turned fifteen her father finally allowed her to travel to Lorderon, and once there she joined the Kirin Tor, where she believed she could catch his eye through her skill. For two years she trained extremely hard in Magi, and when she finally believed she could impress him she sought him out while he was south of the city defending a village against bandits. In this first meeting since she was a babe, he recognized her immediately, and simply walked up to her and caressed her cheek which she responded to by leaning into him. Family Members Talia Menathil2.jpg|Talia Menathil - Sister|link=Talia Menathil Jaina Proudmoore Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Jaina Menathil - Wife|link=Jaina Menathil Uther Lightbringer.jpg|Uther Lightbringer - Adoptive Father|link=Uther Lightbringer 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Arthas Menathil Talia Menathil2.jpg|Talia Menathil - Sister|link=Talia Menathil Uther Lightbringer.jpg|Uther Lightbringer - Family/Enemy|link=Uther Lightbringer Anders Virtion.jpg|Anders Virtion - Friend|link=Anders Virtion Category:House Menathil Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:Arch Lord Category:People of Lorderon Category:POV Character Category:Former Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Chaos